walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Joe Young
Mighty Joe Young is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 4th October 1999 and 7th February 2000. Description In the classic tradition of heroic Disney adventures comes thed extraordinary Mighty Joe Young ''-- a thrilling story full of excitement, friendship, courage, and heart. The legendary Joe, a playful, smart fifteen-foot-tall gorilla, and his lifelong best friend Jill Young (CHARLIZE THERON) have grown up together in the remote mountains of Central Africa. When Joe's peaceful existence is shattered by poachers, Jill and zoologist Gregg O'Hara (BILL PAXTON) rescue their innocent friend and move him to the safety of an animal conservancy in California. But Joe's safety is short-lived. No longer a myth, his notoriety makes him a target for an enemy from his past -- a ruthless hunter who will do anything to capture the Mighty Joe. From the moment you meet him to his incredible display of courage, Mighty Joe Young will fill your eyes with wonder and your heart with magic. Cast * Bill Paxton as Professor Gregory "Gregg" O'Hara - He is a wildlife teacher who comes to Africa to study animals and befriends Jill Young. * Charlize Theron as Jill Young - She is a young woman who raised Joe since he was a baby after their mothers were killed by poachers. * John Alexander as Mighty Joe Young - He is a big gorilla who is brought to California to be safe from poachers. * Rade Šerbedžija as Andrei Strasser - He is the poacher who killed both Joe's and Jill's mothers. * Regina King as Cecily Banks - She is a doctor at the Animal Preserve in California where Joe is brought to. * Peter Firth as Garth - Strasser's right hand man * Naveen Andrews as Pindi - Gregg O'Hara's guide to Africa. * David Paymer as Harry Ruben - . * Robert Wisdom as Kweli * Christian Clemenson as Jack * Geoffrey Blake as Vern * Lawrence Pressman as Doctor Elliot Baker * Linda Purl as Doctor Ruth Young * Mika Boorem as Young Jill Young * Cory Buck as Jason a Little Boy Who that Joe Save Him * Liz Georges as Jason's Mother * Ray Harryhausen as Gentleman at Party - Harryhausen was an animator for the original ''Mighty Joe Young. * Terry Moore as Elegant Woman at Party - Moore starred as Jill Young in the original Mighty Joe Young. Credits Trailers and info Original 2000 release # Mulan (Short Version) (Now Available on Video) # Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Coming Soon Exclusively on Video) Rental Re-release # This is DVD (Advert) # Tarzan (1999 Theatrical Trailer) (Coming to a Cinema Near You) # MAX Q: Emergency Landing # Disney's I'll Be Home for Christmas (Coming Soon to Video) # The Mighty # Ribena: Purple is the New starring Robbie Gee (UK TV Advert) # A Bug's Life (1999 UK VHS Trailer with United States pitched) (Now on Video) # Hedgehogs Road Safety Campaign: King of the Road (UK TV Advert) # VSC PG Warning (Disney/Buena Vista) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Live-Action films Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:Drama Videos by Walt Disney Category:Drama Videos by Buena Vista Category:RKO Pictures Category:The Jacobson Company Category:BBFC PG Category:Mighty Joe Young Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista